The Last Waltz
by frostlight
Summary: A love story created by circumstances and cemented by trust taught through the simple steps of dance.


**The last Waltz**

by: frost2light

Long time ago, a thief fell in love with a princess, a boy forced by circumstances to steal and a princess who allowed his gentleness to thaw the ice surrounding her. Both of them met in the most mundane circumstances, how else would a thief meet with a princess? He had tried to rob her carriage, picking away at the jewelry that she had kept in her trunks while her handmaidens screamed out their protests and the men cursed his band of thieves. He had apologized, his soft voice carrying regrets, unspoken guilt and most of all surprise, because not only had she had not screamed once or made a fuss, instead, she had merely looked on calmly almost coldly as he striped away everything that was considered valuable.

Time passed them by and both the thief and the princess went on their own ways, yet fate had a way to tie two unsuspecting people together and their budding romance blossomed. Night after night, the boy would sneak into the castle, just to wish the princess good night and stay for awhile, telling her extravagant stories that needed no imagination, just a skilled and animated storyteller, his vibrant violet eyes twinkling in mischief and a confidence the princess admired, showing her what he never showed others, his playfulness. And on his way out, the thief would occasionally make some mischief just so that the princess would smile and laugh as she stood at the high window waving goodbye, lighting up the night, brighter than the moon or the stars in the sky. They were happy, caught up in their young, recently discovered love and everything had seemed so beautiful then.

Yet, deep within their hearts, they knew that both of them would never have a happy ending, the roles they play in society were too different, too much so that even true love could not overcome the chasm that yawned between them, but although knowing that, they continued on, both of them hoping within themselves that maybe a miracle would happen, that somehow their story would not end in tragedy. Some people insisted that the notes of the waltz would play every year at this time of the month, the notes haunting and sad, when no band was in sight or playing nearby. Some said that they could hear the name of the princess being yelled out during one of the nights, filled with love and never regret. Some of them would recall with tears in their eyes what it was like to lose a love one. And some of them would say that neither of them died and both of them had escaped. But reality had never been less cruel to a pair of lovebirds…

_**Tokei wa ugoku no o yame**_

(The clock stops moving)

_**Kimyou na bansan wa shizuka ni tsuzuku **_

(The awkward dinner goes on quietly)

_**Nanika o nugasu you ni **_

(As if trying to reveal something)

_**Mou sorosoro kuchi o tojite **_

(Oh, won't you please shut up already)

_**Wakariaeteru ka dou ka no kotae wa **_

(I doubt there's an answer anywhere as to whether we understand one another)

_**T**__**abun doko ni mo nai  
**_

_**Sore nara karada o yoseau dake demo**_

(If that's what you're looking for)

"Are you willing to repent of your heinous crimes, thief?!" The righteous tones of the balding man with the potbelly rang out loud and clear in the middle of the execution grounds, his beady black eyes gleaming, thin lips that framed his mouth forming a satisfied grin. He had been waiting a long time for this moment, this execution would be the highlight of his day, it had been months since this vile peasant, thief, _vagrant_ had come and humiliated him in front of his people. Grumbles and scoffed exclamations ensued after his loud declaration, all subdued, none of them dared to oppose him, he had absolute power, one that was vested to him by the King of the Lands himself, but the villagers angered responses were soon hushed by the kneeling man's soft but determined answer. "Never." Kira Yamato stated, his violet eyes staring back at the mayor of the city with such confidence and pride that the man spluttered, face growing red, purple before turning slightly blue as he coughed and wheezed, indignation at having the peasant answering back to him making him choke at his own saliva, hatred brushing away any consideration of release while the more daring people around the square echoed their approval with whoops and women hid their smiles behind the back of their hands, but they were silenced immediately by the glares of the mayor and the threatening advancing steps of armed men surrounding the execution grounds, their visors hiding the guards' expressions from all around them. But, the people's expressions darkened straightway when the reality came barging back into their minds. There was nothing to celebrate.

_**Y**__**asashii mono wa totemo kowai kara**_

(I'm very afraid of kindness)

_**Naiteshimau anata wa yasashii kara  
**_

_(_So I end up crying, because you're kind)

_**Dare ni mo kizu ga tsukanai you ni to**_

(Because you're afraid to hurt someone)

_**Hitori de nante odoranai de  
**_

_(_Don't dance on your own)

_**Douka watashi to warutsu o**_

(Please waltz with me)

"Lacus!" Kira suddenly cried out, his voice ringing pure and loud as the name rolled off sweetly off his tongue as if it belonged there when the chimes of the clock tower reverberated into silence, signalling the start of the new hour, an hour very important to his waiting princess.

Effortlessly, he shrugged off the bonds that had bound him previously, the knots coming undone as if by magic before dropping easily down towards the dusty ground, taunting his captors with his newly found freedom, as if he had been merely biding his time, waiting for the exact moment to make a statement. He ignored the angry shouts from the mayor and the armed men who suddenly flocked closer to him, guns pointing dangerously towards his undefended body. Yet, despite the apparent danger he was in, Kira took no notice of those details and instead strained his ears to listen to the start of the music he knew was beginning somewhere, closing out the noisy chatter of the townspeople and the angry commands the useless mayor was shouting, till he heard nothing but the sounds that he was seeking. Kira concentrated, eyes closed, forehead creased, not moving a step to run, immobile in the centre of everyone, standing tall and relatively calm waiting for something only he knew regardless of the wounds on his face that had been bleeding before but now had dried or despite the bruises that stood out starkly from his pale skin, amassing greatly at numerous different parts of his limbs. Standing straight and still, his posture was proud and arrogant like a nobleman instead of the lowly thief that he was reputed to be. Without realising, everyone held their breath, waiting, wanting to know what would happen next, anticipating what the famous thief would come up next. Kira knew nothing of the attention he was gathering, realised nothing of the mayor's intentions, focusing only on the start of the song his princess has played for him on the piano, just that once when times had been better.

_Kira, this is the song we would be dancing to on my birthday. I will teach you the steps later all right?_

And, he was not disappointed. In the distance, a band struck up, the music faint but shivering there in the darkening day, growing stronger and softer as the score indicated. Kira could see in his mind's eye the men and women who were in charge of the merriment, their proud smiles as they made the instruments sing beneath their expert fingertips, plucking and caressing as they see fit, just to bring out the emotions of the song, allowing the participants to drown within the rhythms, dancing close with the ones they had chosen. His lips curled up into a beautiful smile as his eyes slowly opened, violet gems gleaming in the flickering flames as the sweet notes he had been waiting for quivered in the air, tantalizing the ears of those who knew what to listen to, the beat and tempo easily differentiated.

It was time.

Impervious to the utter amazement of the people around the centre and the indignation of the mayor, he started to bow, his eyes glazing over and a truly happy smile blossomed on Kira's bruised and battered face, his uninjured right hand out as if inviting a lady to a dance. The guards stepped back, instinctively, warily as Kira started to move, suspecting some surprise up the prisoner's sleeve, but none of them shot, their reactions stunned by what was happening, their eyes riveted on his movements. Kira closed his eyes and felt with his entire being, feeling the music flow through him, soothing him, allowing him to forget about the recent torture, to forget that he was facing execution, pushing everything back that was not important and to remember the steps that Lacus had taught him patiently not too long ago, before this madness had started, before both of them had to be torn away. He had promised his princess a dance, and he was going to keep that promise. Today was her birthday, her eighteenth one, an important day, a dance, waltz given to the suitor she wanted to spend her whole life with, the person who would protect and love her forever, through good and bad times, his movements hobbled and stilted with the broken ankle, but preserving through the turns and steps. He could imagine her in that flowing white dress that would flare and surround her when she twirled, her eyes trained only on him as she trusted him to guide her through the whole dance. She had taught him that, trust. To her, dancing was not simple movement, it was only the prelude to what laid ahead, you had to trust your partner to bring you to the end, to stand beside him as one, trusting in the music, the background of whatever which would happen in the future.

_**K**__**ono fuyu ga owaru koro ni wa **_

(By the time winter comes to an end)_**  
**_

_**Itta toritachi mo tokezu ni ochiru **_

(The frozen birds are afraid)_  
_

_**Fuan de tobenai mama**_

(That they haven't thawed, and will fall, so they remain flightless)

Kira could feel the tears prick behind his closed eyelids as he continued to dance to the music that floated beyond him, his arms ached from holding air, his heart calling relentlessly for Lacus, hoping that wherever she was, she was safe, hoping that his sacrifice would bring her the safety that had been promised to him by her father, wishing with his entire being to tell her that he loved her. But, nothing could be done and so he did what only he could do. Give her the last dance. The mayor finally reacting grabbed ahold of one of the rifles that the guards were toting, to his surprised grunt, and aimed. He fired once, and when Kira merely stumbled, refusing to go down, he cursed out loud, the villagers caught in the shocked silence, all of them gaping and some started crying, some turned away, not wanting to look, not willing to bear witness to such a sad scene. Kira felt the pain radiate from where the shot had gained entrance, stumbled, felt the blood well up in his mouth, tasting the metallic representation of blood but refused to give up. The dance was not over yet.

_**Ato doredake arukeru no darou**_

(How much longer can we go on)

_**Kitto anata wa sekai no hate he demo**_

_**Iku to iu no darou  
**_

(I'm sure you'd say to the ends of earth)

_**Subete no ondo o furiharainagara**_

(Casting aside all the warmth as you did)

"Please stop!" Somebody cried out, "Please!" "Somebody help him…somebody!" The mayor cursed another time, his complexion florid and features twisted into something unrecognizable, worst than ugly, some would say he was possessed by the devil later when the stories started, and aimed again. Kira forced himself to forget about the pain but stumbled again and nearly falling to the ground as the second bullet caught him in the leg. He forced back a whimper, forced back all the thoughts of giving up, clamping down on with renewed determination that he finished the song, to give what he could not give Lacus in real life. One brave villager, a man, could not bear the sight and ran towards him, bracing him, not allowing him the fall. Kira looked gratefully at the peasant but pushed him away, thanking him with his eyes but shook his head, this was his promise and he did not want innocents dying because of him, too many had suffered because of his selfish decisions from before. _Another few more steps._ _Another few more.._

_**U**__**shinau toki ga itsuka kuru koto mo  
**_

(Why do you go on living so sadly)

_**Shitteru no anata wa kanashii hodo**_

(Even though you know eventually you'll lose this)_**  
**_

_**Soredemo naze ikiyou to suru no?  
**_

_**Nanimo shinjirarenai kuse ni sonna samishii kitai de**_

(It's not like you can believe in anything with such sad expectations)

In the tower, Lacus bit down on her lips to prevent the sobs from coming through, she had heard Kira's lone shout of her name, knew what he meant and had imagined what he was doing. She pushed back her vulnerability, her need to break down and cry, it was not the time yet. This was her dance, her vow. She never regretted knowing Kira, never wished she could turn back the time to change the present, she loved him and he her. It was more than what a person could ask for, to find the soul mate everybody else had been searching for the whole of their lives, however short and fleeting it had been. When the third and fourth gunshots rang out, scattering the nesting birds, making them fly high towards the tower Lacus was locked in, she continued on, knowing it was nearing the end.

_**Y**__**asashii mono wa totemo kowai kara  
**_

(I'm very afraid of kindness)

_**Naiteshimau anata wa yasashii kara  
**_

(So I end up crying, because you're kind)

_**Dare ni mo kizu ga tsukanai you ni to  
**_

(Don't dance on your own)

_**H**__**itori de nante odoranai de**_

(Because you're afraid to hurt someone)

She remembered as she danced, the memories flooding into her mind, those clumsy movements that fought her all the way, how Kira had been so adamant on learning, trying to prove her wrong, wanting to show her that even people from different parts of the social system could fit together if they tried hard enough. She had been amused and touched at the same time, she understood his sincerity and so, she had tried to teach him the basic steps that allowed them to move in sync. She had asked him to close his eyes and followed her lead, he had listened and done whatever she wanted him to, trusting her completely to not let him fall. She had never forgotten how she felt that day, the way she wanted to cry, not since the death of her father and the appearance of the new King, not since the day her mother died and her brothers tried to kill her for the throne. She had never known such pure trust, she never had much confidence in mankind, but Kira had proved her wrong. A thief had proved here wrong.

She did not want this to end.

She did not want to hear the people in the square crying out for mercy.

_**F**__**ushigi na honou ni yakareteiru no nara**_

(If you're being burnt by a mysterious flame)

She did not want to lose the man she loved.

But, the song both of them were hearing, the song only meant for the both of them would end soon…

"Kira!"

_**Himei o agete, watashi no namae o yonde  
**_

(cry out, and call my name)

_**Ichido dake demo, sore ga saigo demo  
**_

(even just once, even if it's the last time)

_**Dare ni mo kizu ga tsukanai you ni to  
**_

(Don't dance on your own)

_**Hitori de nante odoranai de  
**_

(because you're afraid to hurt someone)

_**Soshite watashi to warutsu o**_

(Waltz with me)

…And, finally, the music stopped, the last note holding out so sweetly and so forlornly, a finality. A tear accompanying the silence, slid down her cheek as she lowered her hands and curtsied, a thank you. It was their last dance, their last waltz. No more.

_**Douka watashi to warutsu o**_

(Please waltz with me)

"Goodbye….Kira." She heard herself whisper as the final shot rang out before everything faded to total silence. "Goodbye."

* * *

Author's note: I do not own the characters of Gundam seed nor the song I have borrowed for this fic of mine. The song is by Chihiro Onitsuka that I accidentally stumbled on. She is an absolute gem in her own right so please forgive me if I ruined it for any of you. Aside from that, please enjoy this fiction of mine and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
